


A Smiling Sky

by Dreamillusions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, It's the GoM and Seirin for goodness' sake, Laughter, Memories, Smile, Truth or Dare, adorableness, attempted cooking by riko, the usual chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine recalling the first time he had seen kuroko smile for real back at teiko.<br/>featuring seirin attempting the same feat.<br/>just a fluffy fic. decided to try my hand in fluff.<br/>enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smiling Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So i have told myself that i won't write a KnB fic since i really don't know how to portray any of the characters and i was at peace with that. but suddenly i was in my room at night and suddenly thought about all those fics telling how captivated the GoM seemed to be with Kuroko's smile and i remembered that Kuroko didn't smile much in Teiko so i wondered how will they react then and voila here you go, written just before bed so i had to change a bit to make it more coherent.
> 
> anyways, enjoy and review the story, i really needs them ^^
> 
> note: do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters.

It had occurred one day to Aomine that he had never seen Tetsu smile. He means; a small curve of the mouth he had seen. Eyes shining in mirth or amusement were there if you looked.

But a real smile? He couldn't recall ever seeing the little shadow smile like that. But of course he needed to make sure so he asked around.

"Kurokochi? Now that you mention it, he never laughs at my jokes. Uwaa~ Does he hate me? Ouch! What was that for, Aominechi?"

"Kuroko? Why are you asking me and the answer is no."

"Kurochin seems happy when I give him snacks~" Aomine was actually surprised by that.

"Did he smile then?"

Murasakibara took a moment before frowning and shaking his head and the blue head's hopes crushed down.

"Kuroko doesn't need to smile to show that he's happy. If I catch you bothering him..." Yes, Aomine was really glad to walk away from  _Him..._

So no one had seen the teal head smile. That's a bit sad since they have been teammates for more than a year already and Tetsu deserves to be happy. But since he couldn't think of any way, he went to the team intelligence gathering manager.

"Tetsu-kun?" Pink eyes blinked apprehensively. "Why do you want to make him smile?" She then frowned and wriggled her finger as in scolding, "Don't push your perverted fantasies on my dear Tetsu-kun!"

"Just tell me!" He demanded and grumbled when she scolded him again. "Will you calm down? Damn, woman, you can think I am asking for Mai-chan's number..."

"Don't you dare!" He sighed and walked away, ignoring her calls for him. So that lead is out. What else can he use? Ask Tetsu himself? But he would sound like a stalker or something. Which he is not! It's completely normal to—

"Aomine-kun?"

His breath hitched and he nearly died right now, right there. He actually had to lean on the wall and hold his chest in hopes to bring his heart back to where it belonged.

When he finally deemed himself calm and coherent enough he opened his eyes to glare at the sneaky shadow.

"Tetsu... were you planning on killing me!?" He growled. Sky eyes stared at him, unimpressed.

"I have been calling you several times but you seemed deep in thought. Are you okay? Does your head hurts?"

"Are you implying that I can't think?" He flexed his fingers, itching to punch the smaller boy. That little shit...

"I have not stated anything of the sort. Aomine-kun must be overthinking things."

"Gah! Shut up!" Tetsu blinked and tilted his head.

"Is Aomine-kun alright? You seem troubled by something..."

"E-eh..." Shit, it's not like he can just admit that he had been thinking about the teal head all day long. It would seriously make him seem like a stalker!

"Does Aomine-kun wish to be alone?" The boy kept staring at him and Aomine started feeling uncomfortable so he simply forced himself to laugh.

"Nah, It's just Satsuki being her annoying self again." Teal eyes blinked but fortunately, the shorter boy left it at that. He smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, thoughts of basketball filling his ears with the sounds of court during their comfortable trek back to the gym.

* * *

It was after another successful practice game and Aomine rushed over to Tetsu, grinning and raising his fist. The teal head looked up and his expression softened as he bumped their fists.

"Good game, Tetsu."

"You, too," Tetsu seemed happier but Aomine didn't have time to dwell on it since a very annoying and obnoxious blondie decided to ruin the moment by pouncing on the poor smaller boy and whine.

"You haven't passed any of the balls to me~!" The small smile vanished and he had a momentarily need to deck the idiot.

"Oi, Kise! Let go of Tetsu!" He hauled the blondie away from the other player. Kise pouted and fought against his hold.

"Kisechin shouldn't bother Kurochin," Murasakibara's voice came from behind him, glad to have the giant on his side he simply grinned at the flustered blondie.

"I am not bothering him! Ne, Kurokochi, am I bothering you?" Kise inquired but another obnoxious voice cut the unfolding drama.

"Yes, you are. Your sign today is the last, so don't trouble others with your bad luck."

"Even Midorimachi?!" Aomine was really in need of a nap right now...

"Kise-kun should be careful."

"Kurokochi~" Kise whined pathetically. "Why are you picking on me?"

"Kise," Akashi's commanding tone jostled them and they slowly turned to the redhead, "You were 10 points under your regime. Tomorrow you will come for an hour in the morning and two hours after after practice."

"Not you too!" Aomine mentally facepalmed. That idiot...

Red eyes flickered dangerously and Kise blanched, realizing his mistake. "Are you disobeying me?"

"N-no! I will gladly stay!" Aomine stifled a snigger behind his hand. Best not to anger the mighty Akashi after all.

"Aomine, your laps are now doubled." He gaped while Kise seemed relieved.

"What, why?"

"Best not anger me, Aomine." No way, that little midget actually...

"Tripled, Aomine. Next time you insult me I will have you stay extra hours as well," Akashi seemed manically pleased at his pain and Aomine had to use his willpower to stop thinking of wanting to strangle a certain redhead. He values his life too much, thank you very much.

"Aomine-kun, your inner monologue isn't good for your health," Tetsu looked amused and he felt a tick form. That's it! He went to grab his shadow's hair when Kise tackled him, declaring how he will protect Tetsu, forgetting how he was insulted by the same one merely moments ago. Then Murasakibara joined the fest by looming over him and fixating him with a lazy glare, still munching on a random maiobu.

"Seriously, what a bunch of children," Was Midorima's reaction and Akashi simply smirked.

Shit.

"Aominechi, don't hurt Kurokochi~!"

"Ne, Minechin, can I crush you?"

"Let me go, Kise! No, you can't crush me!"

"Bunch of immature babies, hmph."

"You're not any better! Who the helld brings their alarm to school anyways!?"

"It's my lucky item!"

"Aominechi~!"

"Gah, let me go, Kise!"

"Minechin should go home."

"Shut up, yeti!"

"Akachin, can I crush him?"

"Unfortunately we do need his services."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!"

"Don't kick me!"

"Then stop groping me!"

"I do not!"

"Akashichi~!"

"Aomine—" Akashi's warning died down when a soft giggle resounded in the gym. Five equally wide eyes turned around to see the sixth phantom man, known for his permanent blank face and exceptional passing skills, giggling like a little girl.

Slowly, Aomine realized that he was looking at the brightest smile that Tetsu had ever given. His mouth was open in mirth and the peals of laughter rolled off the parted lips like gems. The teal head seemed at that moment brighter than anything he had ever seen.

Is that a shadow's smile?

Tetsu noticed their staring and the giggles stopped and the blinding smile dimmed as the boy regained his composure.

"My apologies," Tetsu's eyes were still sparkling but Aomine felt disappointment that the smile was so short-lived.

Akashi cleared his throat and everyone startled out of their daze and gazed at him uneasily. Red protective eyes looked up, "Anyone who bothers Kuroko about smiling will have to go through a training camp from hell. Understood?"

And that was how Tetsu's first smile had ended.

* * *

"Wow... that was certainly entertaining," Riko commented when Aomine finished. They were in the gym, playing truth and dare and Aomine picked truth, too lazy to move. The question was his most memorable memory with Kuroko. Surprisingly, Aomine complied, smirking at the wary smaller teen.

The blue head shrugged, smirking when he caught a disapproving glare from said teal head who was held back by Kagami's hand on his head.

"Little Kuroko is so adorable~"

"Please don't call me cute, Riko-san."

"Is the generation of miracles a group of mentally challenged morons?" Kagami grumbled, hand still on the teal hair. Kuroko poked at the hand but didn't push it away which Aomine seemed to get angry at.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off of Tetsu!"

"Huh? You got a problem?" Kagami and Aomine batted heads, cracking knuckles. Riko sighed and stood up to stop them only for Hyuuga to stop her and point at Kuroko. Understanding the hint, she smirked darkly and sat back down.

"He's my shadow!"

"He was mine first."

"Shadow... he shadowed the shadow," Izuki's eyes widened and he quickly wrote in his notebook.

"Izuki, please die," Hyuuga growled. Kiyoshi tried to calm him but the big hand was swatted and the captain bristled, "Don't tell me to calm down, da-ho!"

"My, my, it's getting lively," The other two years sniggered at the display while Riko cackled.

"Yosh, we should have a cooking competition!" She exclaimed and the room went silent for one moment before everyone were flew to their bags and begun packing them. "What are you doing?"

"We are trying to stay alive!" Hyuuga exclaimed and was stopped by a hand gripping his head.

"What were you saying about running away?" She smiled sickeningly sweetly and the team's captain was sweating buckets. Soon the place erupted into chaos as Riko chased after the rest of the group.

For some reason, the only ones to be left unnoticed were Kuroko and Aomine. The two exchanged looks and Aomine released a chuckle.

"Interesting team you found there, Tetsu." Kuroko smiled softly and shrugged. "They're a good team."

The teal eyes were warm and content. "Yes, they are. I am glad I picked Seirin."

"Well, I still plan on winning the next inter-high," The blue head grinned at the shadow. Kuroko chuckled, picking up Nigou who came trotting to him and looked at his chaotic team.

"Well, I'm sure you are. But we will be the ones winning," Teal eyes were determined and Aomine returned the gaze, glad to have back those small moments.

But sadly, it was over too soon. A hand fell on the teal hair and Aomine flinched from the demonic expression Seirin's coach held. Even Kuroko seemed nervous, even slightly scared.

"Thought you could escape me, you rude Kouhai?" She said, honey dripping from her words and Kuroko barely passed the dog to the alarmed blue head before the brunette dragged the shorter teen into the pile of Seirin's basketball team.

Aomine felt bad for Kuroko but couldn't help but stare when in the midst of the 'game' he caught the sight of Kuroko's mouth stretching into a shy but bright smile. Aomine was shocked by the easiness Seirin made it look and a though flare of jealously shot up in his stomach he didn't let it fester, knowing that their team had lost their chance a long time ago.

Suddenly Nigou barked and he was forced to let the dog go and let it join into the mess, and he laughed when Kagami's scared shouts echoed in the gym.

That was certainly a very... entertaining experience.

Good for you, Tetsu...


End file.
